


never wanted to be so sincere.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cats, Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, just know this, mild spoilers for the great british bake off season 3, pure fluff, sleepy andrew, soft(tm), they're trans in this btw, this is very soft I loved writing it, what is angst idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “You fucking stink, Josten. Doesn’t the gym have a shower?”Neil snorted and then pressed his kiss to Andrew’s cheekbone, tightening his hold just slightly. “And miss coming home to this? You wound me, Andrew.”Andrew rolled his eyes but then held the spoon up, leaning away so Neil could taste it. Neil blew on it for a second, and then sipped some of the sauce with it, widening his eyes.





	never wanted to be so sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is 100% fluffy and 100% dedicated to my friend Alex because I love him dearly and he deserves nice things, I hope y'all enjoy! (Especially you Alex <3)
> 
> Fantastic art by Alex (@andrewminyaard on tumblr, go check him out!!!!)

 

The apartment was usually quiet when Neil got home from the gym, but as soon as he closed the door behind him he could hear the sounds of movement coming from the kitchen. It made him pause momentarily- Andrew’s practices started and ended earlier than Neil’s, so usually by the time Neil got back Andrew was already napping on the couch with whatever book he was reading lately left open on his chest. Andrew, although his nightmares had gone away for the most part still didn’t have the easiest time sleeping at night so he usually tried to nap at some point during the day. He was so like the cats that it was laughable- he’d find the biggest patch of sunlight on the couch or in the bedroom and fall asleep there, curled up until Neil came home and inevitably woke him.

Neil dropped his keys on the table by the door, making sure to make enough noise in the hall that his husband wouldn’t startle when he came into the room before he went to the kitchen, following the smell of food.

“Drew?”

Andrew was standing at the stove, Neil’s old jersey over worn boxers as he stirred a pot that smelled absolutely _fantastic._ Neil didn’t hesitate before crossing the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist loosely and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. It was a testament to how far both of them had come that that was a comfortable position for either of them, with Neil’s front pressed against Andrew’s back as he continued to stir what was in the pot- some sort of tomato based sauce by the looks of it. Andrew relaxed slightly against him, before wrinkling his nose.

“You fucking stink, Josten. Doesn’t the gym have a shower?”

Neil snorted and then pressed his kiss to Andrew’s cheekbone, tightening his hold just slightly. “And miss coming home to this? You wound me, Andrew.”

Andrew rolled his eyes but then held the spoon up, leaning away so Neil could taste it. Neil blew on it for a second, and then sipped some of the sauce with it, widening his eyes.

“Shit, is that a new recipe? It’s great.”

Andrew hummed. “Nicky emailed it to me, found it in some cookbook Erik got him.”

“Well, it’s great. What’s it going with?”

“Pasta, chicken and bacon, health freak.” Andrew stirred it again so it wouldn’t burn and then smacked King’s paw away with a well-practiced ease. “Fuck off, King.”

Neil snorted and then pressed a final kiss to Andrew’s neck, hearing him huff and then pulling away to lift King off the counter, holding her close. “You just wanted to help him cook, didn’t you baby?”

“She’s a fucking menace, Neil.”

Neil gasped and then covered her ears with a hand. “She’s an _angel_ , Andrew.”

Andrew sighed, long-suffering and then turned the burner off. “Get the pasta for me, make yourself useful.”

Neil got him a bag of whole wheat penne, and then scooped King up again as he stole a few pieces of chicken. “Let’s go to the sitting room, alright baby? Leave your dad to cook and we can go have fun somewhere else.”

He fed her a little piece of chicken as he walked to the door, grinning as he heard Sir yowling in the hall. “Hey, I have some for you too, calm down!”

He fed them the pieces he had stolen before leaving them in the sitting room to play with their new toys- some fluffy toys Kevin had gifted them, and the box from Andrew’s new gaming console- before he went to go and shower. He took his time, washing the sweat and grime from the day off himself before stealing some of Andrew’s fancy vanilla body wash to make himself smell nice. The city they had moved to had a huge bath product superstore, and Neil had quickly been faced with a new obsession of Andrew’s. It smelled amazing though, so Neil didn’t really mind. He stole one of Andrew’s hoodies from his previous team, mentally apologising to Kevin for the treason of it before snagging his own sweatpants from Andrew’s drawer and going back out to where the cats were waiting for him.

“Hey baby, are you having fun there?” King looked up from where she had been in the process of completely shredding a piece of tissue paper they must have left somewhere, and Neil grinned before crouching to take the pieces of it off her. Then he settled on the couch, letting Sir come up and sprawl across his lap as he reached for the remote- if someone had told his teenage self that this was what his life would be, he would have laughed at them. It was funny, how life worked sometimes.

“Fuck, did she get at the tissues again?” Andrew shouldered the door open gently, holding two bowls of pasta and depositing them both on the coffee table that was standing beside the couch. “How the hell does she get up there?”

Neil shrugged and took his cutlery from Andrew’s hands. “Do you need any help getting the drinks? You can sit down and start eating if you want.”

Andrew hummed and thought about it, before sitting down. “There’s some diet mountain dew in the fridge, can you get it?”

Neil visibly winced. “You’re actually going to drink that?”

“What are you going to do, tell Kevin on me?”

Neil snorted and left to the kitchen, raising his voice to be heard. “One of these days I will, and then you’ll be sorry.”

He heard Andrew laughing in the other room and grinned, getting his drink and a bottle of water before coming back inside. “He’ll start giving you diet pamphlets again, about the dangers of added sugars.”

Andrew shuddered. “Oh, perish the thought.”

Neil picked up his fork then, and tucked his legs under himself. “How many episodes of bake off are left to watch?”

Andrew shot him a look. “We’re on season three, Neil. There are like five more seasons.”

“Wait, really?” Neil raised an eyebrow and then stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork, waving it in the vague direction of the television. “That’s a lot of show to watch, Drew.”

“We have a while, asshole. Don’t pretend you weren’t upset when Cathryn had to go.”

Neil huffed but didn’t argue. “Just put it on and shut up.”

Andrew smirked, satisfied, and then turned on the final. They watched in in mostly silence, working their way through their meals while they watched the screen, Andrew making vaguely stressed noises every so often as the men baked. The cats soon wandered from their laps to lay out in the last light of the sun by the window, so Neil took the opportunity to put his bowl down and scoot closer to his husband, hooking a hand in the hem of his hoodie to pull him closer. Andrew let him, feigning annoyance all the while before wrapping his arms around him, allowing his head to rest on Neil’s tangled curls. Neil grinned and then relaxed back, reaching for the remote and turning it up.

“Who do you think is going to win?”

Andrew scoffed. “John, obviously.”

Neil grinned. “Not Brendan?”

“Are you fucking stupid?” Andrew laughed and then imitated Neil, making his voice whine slightly. “ _Brendan_.”

“Brendan is good!”

They bickered back and forth for a while, but when it was all said and done and Andrew was smirking smugly at the television Neil couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed about it. Andrew seemed to love the show, and Neil loved Andrew so whatever happened, Neil was happy to sit and watch it with him. Matt called him whipped, but Matt had no room to mock him about being in love.

It wasn’t long before Andrew yawned, though, and Neil grinned. “You tired, old man?”

“We don’t all get to stay in bed until nine, Neil.”

Neil laughed and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Wanna get ready for bed then? I’ll check the locks and follow you in.”

Andrew nodded and yawned again, stepping over a relaxing King to head towards the bathroom. Neil watched him go and smiled softly, before turning the television off and going around the apartment to methodically check and double check the locks. Old habits died hard, but if an extra ten minutes at night helped them to sleep easier at night then Neil would gladly do it forever.

Andrew was in bed when Neil stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and reaching to pull off his own shirt. He had put his glasses on to continue with the book he was reading- a battered old novel that Aaron had given him that he had apparently ‘just found’ around his apartment- and it was propped up on his lap as he thumbed through the pages, his eyes following the lines as he waited for Neil to join him.

“How’s the book going?”

Andrew huffed. “Predictable. Anyone who couldn’t figure out what was happening was an idiot.”

Since he hadn’t actually stopped reading the book, Neil took that to mean that he was enjoying it and he grinned, grabbing a fresh shirt and pulling it on, wiggling out of his pants and then walking to the bed. “Want me to turn the lights off?”

Andrew put the bookmark back in place, and then closed the book. “Mmhm, and brush your fucking teeth.”

“I’m not a goblin, Andrew.”

“That’s news to me.”

Neil shot him the middle finger and grinned, before walking to the bathroom. He heard his husband moving in the bed to lie down and paused in his brushing to listen before he spat and rinsed out his mouth. It was the life they’d earned a hundred times over, but sometimes it was still hard to believe that it was _his_.

“Did you get lost in there?”

Neil laughed and then wiped his mouth. “What, do you miss me?”

“Who, me? Never.”

Neil made his way back out to the bedroom and switched the light off, sliding into the bed and letting Andrew pull him close. “I think you did miss me.”

“You never were very smart.”

“You like it.”

Andrew huffed, and then pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Maybe.”

Neil refused to let it rest. “You _love_ me.”

“Who told you that?”

“You did. In front of all of our friends and family, remember?” Neil grinned and then leaned in to kiss the corner of his husband’s mouth, letting Andrew turn his head and kiss him properly. “You love me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Andrew’s arms tightened around his waist and Neil smiled, relaxing. “Goodnight, Minyard.”

“That’s Minyard-Josten to you.” Andrew poked his stomach and then closed his eyes.

Neil felt his heart skip, and he curled up around the man. “I suppose it is, Drew.”


End file.
